


Практическая аутоскопия

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Zamykaet



Series: спецквест [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: —  А ты, маленький фаербол —  Стив Роджерс. Помнишь? Капитан Роджерс, Капитан Америка. Вернее, его душа. Тело, к сожалению, спасти не вышло, но… Но вот так. — Тони взмахнул руками, пытаясь подбирать слова.Жалко, что шарик не умел издавать звуки — ему явно было что сказать. Но он медленно, покачиваясь в бреющем полете, бессильно опустился на стол, лег на разбросанные бумаги и застыл, заметно дрожа.





	Практическая аутоскопия

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Практическая аутоскопия  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1830 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стив Роджерс, Тони Старк, немного Джеймс «Баки» Барнс  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** Биологическая временная смерть персонажа, таймлайн разморозки Стива — до М1  
>  **Краткое содержание:**  
>  — А ты, маленький фаербол — Стив Роджерс. Помнишь? Капитан Роджерс, Капитан Америка. Вернее, его душа. Тело, к сожалению, спасти не вышло, но… Но вот так. — Тони взмахнул руками, пытаясь подбирать слова.  
> Жалко, что шарик не умел издавать звуки — ему явно было что сказать. Но он медленно, покачиваясь в бреющем полете, бессильно опустился на стол, лег на разбросанные бумаги и застыл, заметно дрожа.  
>  **Задание:** Филактерия (душа в пробирке)

— После последней проверки, о которой вы просили, отмечается полная утрата функций центральной нервной системы. Давление и дыхание поддерживаются искусственно. Электроэнцефалограмма активности мозга не выявила.

Тони поморщился, барабаня пальцами по кнопке селектора.

— Значит, вегетативен? Овощ, хотите сказать?

Врач на другом конце провода явно замялась.

— В общем и целом да, сэр. 

— То есть, как личность он умер?

— Полностью, сэр. Смерть мозга диагностирована официально.

Тони аж зубами заскрипел. Да быть того не может. Господи, Ледышка, вечность продержался, ну как же так-то, ну почему...

Хотелось убедиться самому, словно медик — отличный медик, к слову — мог ошибаться. Не все тесты сделал. Атропин не ввел. На кровоток не проверил. Может, учел не все...

Тони рос, слушая рассказы об этом человеке. О том, как восхищался им отец, как восхищались тогда Стивом Роджерсом все, кто с ним пересекался. Невероятный человек, невероятный эксперимент, невероятная жертва. Отец жизнь был готов положить на его поиски.

Жаль. Тони и правда было очень жаль, и тяжело было смотреть через полупрозрачное стекло на лежащее по стойке «смирно» тело, опутанное проводами. Дышать Стив уже не мог, Тони это прекрасно осознавал, но все равно то ли дело опускал взгляд на аппарат искусственного дыхания, словно не понимая, зачем тут нужна эта дурацкая штуковина. Стив казался живым. После разморозки прошло достаточно времени, чтобы на теле не осталось ни льда, ни грязной старомодной одежды, ни вмерзших в тело потеков крови изо рта, носа и ушей. Он даже спящим не казался — словно просто устал, прикрыл глаза, но все слышал: и писк приборов, и негромкие переговоры врачей, даже дыхание Тони. Секунда, казалось, и он открыл бы глаза, повернул голову и недоумевающе посмотрел из-под ресниц, а потом и сел бы в кровати, срывая с себя датчики.

Отец точно придумал бы что-нибудь. Он не отпустил бы своего старого друга, нажав пару кнопок. Пеппер, наверное, была бы за то, чтобы тело наконец-то, спустя столько лет, с почестями предали земле — с гимном, с общенациональным трауром — снова, с приспущенными флагами, с торжественной панихидой...

Но вот отец... Отец бы не сдался.

Тони устало потер лицо. 

Нет личности, ему сказали?.. И проверили вот прямо все? Вот человек, лежит, еще не мертвый, еще теплый, пережил многолетнюю заморозку и ради чего? Ради нового гроба, только уже не во льду, уже под землей?

Вот уж нет.

***

Извлечение души прошло хорошо. Наверное. У Тони не то чтоб был богатый опыт в таких делах. Стив — то, что теперь было Стивом — то ли не понимал ничего, то ли просто метался в панике. Кто бы, черт возьми, подсказал. Все, что осталось от суперсолдата — синий шарик диаметром в пять сантиметров, яркий, искрящийся, словно ток в чистом виде. В руки он не шел, исследовать себя не давал, был разумен — однозначно, — но понять, насколько именно, Тони не удавалось. Он, зверски уставший от процедуры, держался на одном адреналине от успеха — и паре бокалов виски, честно говоря — и гоняться за Стивом не мог.

— Ты меня слышишь? Ты Стив Роджерс?

Шарик замер. Подлетел ближе.

— Я Тони. Тони Старк. Сын Говарда.

Стив завис в воздухе, мог бы — растерянно моргал бы, не зная, что сказать. 

— А ты, маленький фаербол — Стив Роджерс. Помнишь? Капитан Роджерс, Капитан Америка. Вернее, его душа. Тело, к сожалению, спасти не вышло, но... Но вот так. — Тони взмахнул руками, пытаясь подбирать слова.

Жалко, что шарик не умел издавать звуки — ему явно было, что сказать. Но он медленно, покачиваясь в бреющем полете, бессильно опустился на стол, лег на разбросанные бумаги и застыл, заметно дрожа.

— Прости уж, что все так. У меня есть наработки... Тело можно воссоздать. Знаешь, что такое андроид? Черт, о чем я. Конечно же, ты не знаешь. — Тони помедлил, налил себе еще. — Давай сначала. Вот в таком виде ты будешь не всегда. Это понятно?

Тишина, конечно. Тони на ответ особо не надеялся, но зачем-то продолжил спрашивать.

— А кивать ты умеешь? Хотя, чем тебе... Ладно. Двигаешься вправо, значит, да. Влево — нет. Пойдет?

Стив послушно перекатился правее.

У Тони дух перехватило. Работает. Его слышат, он говорит не с комком энергии, а с человеком. Душой человека. Что ему там говорили? Что личности больше нет?

— А ты молодец! — восхитился он. — Отлично. Едем тогда дальше. Ты понимаешь, что твое тело мертво?

Шарик замер, словно замялся, но покатился дальше.

— Так. Так. Опять я не с того. Ты помнишь, что почти сотню лет назад ты рухнул в океан вместе с самолетом?

По столу загрохотали ножницы — Стив метнулся, врезался в них, подскочил вверх, словно мячик и завис в воздухе, двигаясь туда-сюда.

— То есть, ты и не знал, сколько лет... — Тони снова пожалел, что кинулся искать способ вытащить душу, не продумав, что этой самой душе говорить. С планом было бы проще. — Много. Много лет прошло, Кэп. Ты был на дне, биологически тело было живо, но спасти его современная медицина не может. А вот душу... А душу, знаешь ли, можно поместить в другое тело. Я почти придумал, как. Налил бы тебе выпить, чтобы ты это попроще воспринял, только вот тебе ведь нечем... Пока нечем. Тебе нужно понять одно — у меня есть ресурсы и хватит ума, чтобы вернуть тебя в мир так, как положено. Ты ведь национальный герой. Это-то ты знал?

Шарик, конечно, молчал. Плавно покачивался в воздухе, словно убаюкивая самого себя.

Тони вздохнул. Объяснить нужно было миллионы вещей, а понять самому — еще больше. Нужно ли душе что-то? Он не ест, но, возможно, какая-то подпитка требуется. А сон? А температура воздуха? И куда он, черт возьми, сунул те наработки по андроидам, можно ли переделать их, адаптировать не под искусственный интеллект, а...

Стив, привлекая внимание, подлетел ближе, закрутился прямо около лица. Кажется, возмущенно.

Да. Сначала — выпить. И рассказать бесплотному, растерянному, ничего еще не понимающему суперсолдату про дивный новый мир.

***

Шарик летал по комнате кругами, один в один — синяя шаровая молния.

— Не мельтеши, — бросил ему Тони. — Работать мешаешь. 

Шарик заметался еще сильнее. Дубина попытался погнаться за ним, но предсказуемо не успел, врезавшись в стол на повороте и сбросив с него все на пол. Судя по грохоту, что-то разбилось. Запахло чем-то едким — видимо, какая-то бутылка. Лишь бы не токсичное внутри было. Пеппер, кажется, говорила, чтобы Тони такое маркировал и убирал, и он, как ему казалось, так и делал...

— Кэп, ты не помогаешь! А про тебя, Дубина, вообще лучше промолчу. Заново соберу все, что разломалось, разобрав тебя на запчасти. Принесешь пользу.

Что Стив, что маленький робот к характеру Тони привыкли и внимания никакого не обратили. Тони их игры в догонялки то смешили, то раздражали, но, по-хорошему, не так уж и мешали. Злился он скорее для проформы, чем всерьез.

— На нас читаури вот-вот грохнутся. Огромные космические хреновины, Кэп. Против которых у нас разве что ядерная бомба есть. А она, должен тебе сказать, поможет, но бонусом размажет половину города, если не весь целиком. Мне нужно...

Шарик, набрав скорость, с размаху врезался ему в плечо. Отлетел чуть назад и снова врезался. Тони, как и всегда, попытался его поймать и как всегда, не преуспел.

— Да что ты хочешь? — взорвался он. — Мне работать надо!

Шарик принялся наворачивать вокруг Тони круги.

— А, — понял Тони. — Не закрывать тебя в лаборатории?

Стив так резко метнулся вправо, что закрутился вокруг себя.

— Взять с собой?

Синяя блестящая истерика.

— Да что ты собрался там делать?

Со стороны происходящее напоминало безумный фейерверк. От Стива аж искры в стороны отлетали. Мог бы говорить — орал бы на всю комнату. Тони хмыкнул.

— Черт с тобой. Хорошо. Но ты помнишь правила прогулок? Далеко не отлетать, не дать себя поймать, не нарываться...

Шарик предсказуемо не слушал. Явно довольный результатом, он принялся кружить вокруг Тони и Дубины, словно приплясывая на месте.

— Вот лишь бы в драку тебе влезть, Кэп. Совсем не сидится на месте?

Кого он спрашивает, господи. Пора бы привыкнуть.

***

Мстители только первые несколько раз недоуменно косились на светящийся шар, с которым Тони по привычке разговаривал, называя то Стивом, то Ледышкой, то Блестяшкой. Потом, видимо, негласно списали малыша на новое изобретение и удивляться перестали. Шарик «влился» в коллектив, а с миссий его вообще было не выгнать. Он помогал — действительно помогал, переключал на себя внимание, шел на разведку, подсказывал и направлял. Стив Роджерс даже в виде души оказался отличным бойцом.

Тони как-то видел даже, как Наташа и Стив что-то «обсуждали» — говорила, конечно, Нат, а шарик внимательно летал вокруг, всеми силами поддерживая беседу.

Подружились, значит. Отлично. Потом будет проще.

По-настоящему, однако, все прониклись шариком, когда он спас Брюса. Пробрался в щель здания, куда тот в виде Халка собирался вломиться, увидел там бомбу и вылетел обратно, принялся биться Халку в лицо, неистово мельтеша перед глазами. Не давал идти вперед, бесил, отвлекал — Халк бы даже не заметил, что внутри дома что-то тикает, полез бы напрямую и подорвался — кто знает, насколько смертельно. Отвлечь его было не так уж сложно — просто добавить мелкий раздражающий фактор, которым частенько, по мнению Тони, Стив являлся сам по себе. С Брюсом же это было очень вовремя и очень правильно — поймать Стива у него не получалось, идти вперед — тоже. Стив тянул время, дотянул до прилета Тони, но вымотался так, что, едва увидев подкрепление, мигом забрался в джет и свернулся в кресле, не шевелясь, непривычно и странно тихий. Искорки почти пропали, синий свет поблек, став почти серым.

— Полегче, — тихо сказал ему Тони, присев рядом. — Мы не знаем до конца, как это работает, помнишь? Думай головой, Кэп.

Стив вяло откатился влево.

— Нет? Все равно полезешь? Черт, дай тебе волю, ты бы дрался целый день, да?

И вот тут появились искорки. Видимо, Стив так смеялся.

Иногда Тони, честное слово, хотелось погладить его, словно котенка.

***

А потом появился Баки Барнс.

До этого момента Тони никому правды о Стиве не говорил. Сам Стив это активно поддерживал — будучи фактически беспомощным, он большую часть времени жил в лаборатории Тони и редко оставался один или без охраны. У Стива Роджерса в любой форме были враги, поэтому они с Тони свели круг людей, которые знали правду, до жесточайшего минимума. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Стив не обретет физическое тело.

От новости о том, что Барнс жив, мелкая молния слетела с катушек. Тони пытался заговорить об осторожности, о последствиях влияния Гидры, о Гидре вообще — летающая мелочь его не слушала. Стив, кажется, был в восторге. Тони вздыхал, качал головой, пару раз попросил подождать, устроил со Стивом разговор по душам — если это можно было назвать разговором — и согласился. Хотя, конечно, надо было подумать получше, но...

Встречу века, впрочем, тоже надо было продумать. Это тоже попало в список «слишком поздно понял, Тони, ты идиот».

— Барнс, это Стив. Роджерс. Я говорил тебе, что он жив, но...

Да. Надо было уточнить. Точно. В следующий раз — обязательно.

Он засунул руки в карманы и кивком головы указал на шарик. На безумную синюю молнию, если быть точнее.

— Это его душа. Над телом пока работаем.

Баки молча и оторопело смотрел то на Тони, то на Стива. Шарик плясал в воздухе.

— Он, эм, все понимает. Скажи ему «привет».

Баки молчал. Стив, виляя вокруг, подплыл к Баки. Тяжело шлепнулся ему в ладони — ишь ты, какие мы дружелюбные. Синие отсветы красиво отражались от металлической руки, Баки растерянно покачивал на ладони шарик, недоуменно распахнув глаза.

— Но...

Тони откашлялся. У него уже был, кажется, этот разговор. Пора начать записывать эту речь на диктофон.

— Присаживайся. Так информацию лучше воспримешь.

Шарик катался взад-вперед по рукам Барнса и, на взгляд Тони, в диалоге вполне себе участвовал. Ну, или он уже привык....

Но выпить все равно было неплохо бы. Ничего не понимающих суперсолдат в его жизни стало двое.


End file.
